Deimore Incident
The Deimore Incident (sometimes refered to as Destruction of Darnussia) was an attack against the population of Clenon masterminded by Claude Deimore, then Imperial Viceroy of the Imperial Council and leader of the Empire. It happened during the attempted transformation of Darnussia back to democracy by the Monarchy and democratic groups. The result was the destruction of Clenon, and the complete collapse of formal government in Darnussia for 122 years. Reasons for the Conflict Very roots of the conflict can be drawn from the Second Darnussian Civil War, a conflict beteen Imperia Narikaton and Darnussian Democratic Republic, where the monarchists tried to institute monarchy in Narikaton. After the war both factions agreed to create the United Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia, joint government that returned Dukes and Duchess' to power in Darnussian Duchies but stayed under the strong democratically elected president. While monarchy was partially restored, it was not enough for some of the monarchists. Eventually the monarchist factions took over the United Liberation Army and through it, returned the Narikatonite Monarchy as the sole ruler of the entire nation. Republicans thought they were betrayed by the ULA who abandoned the Peace Treaty and constitution of United Republic. Claude Deimore, who was elected as president of the united republic in 2623, became the first Imperial Viceroy. Under his iron fist all other political parties were removed from Darnussia and for many years ULA was the only political party. After the political field reopened, a debate begun between National Coalition that had replaced the ULA but was still under the rule of Deimore, and leftist party known as Democracy and Socialism. While the left was able to gain majority of the seats in Imperial Council, Antoniette I and her viceroy, Claude Deimore, remained in power as consitutional change was not possible. After the return of Popular Revolutionary Front, changes were planned to remove Antoniette from the throne. While Antoniette announced that she would give up her throne peacefully if the people of Narikaton and Darnussia would want it, Deimore was not as eager to give up his power as Imperial Viceroy. Even after the new parliament voted for dethroning Antoniette, Deimore remained in power of the Imperial Factions and commanded the Imperial Army. Planning of the Attacks Deimore had slowly replaced many of the Imperial Councils most important ministers with his own men, most notably naming Jaques Af Ehjnhelm as minister of Internal Affairs and as such, the leader of the secret police and naming NSPD leader Josif Kaine as Minister of Finance. He later recruited Ludvig von Hertzleiger, minister of Justice, to be part of his plan. Other Ministers of the Cabinet were not aware of Deimores plans as Deimore did not trust other Imperial Factions of the National Coalition. With the help of Ministeries of Finance, Justice and Internal Affairs Deimore was able to take over the nuclear arsenal of the country. He was affraid of another civil war and wanted to end it before it could even begin. It came as a devastating surprise to Deimore that Antoniette I was ready to give up her throne peacefully, thus ending the monarchy Deimore had fought for. Deimore went insane, at first trying to force Antoniette's husband Gerald Af EHjnhelm to claim the throne and later thinking of doing it himself. When Deimore realized there was no way to stop the change, he decided to act. Deimore collected the launch codes from everyone who had them, including the ones from Antoniette I, who was unaware that her brother-in-law, Jaques Af Ehjnhelm had given them to Deimore. Destruction of Darnussia On June 6th 2638, Deimore had taken ISS Darntus to the shores of Nihaton, and was discussing the end of monarchy with his generals, who were divided between those who wanted a civil war and those who thought things should change. One of the supporters of civil war was Kristoph von Schmit, Minister of Defence and the supreme commander of the Imperial Army, directly under Deimore. He was however unaware of Deimores plans to destroy those who opposed him. What happened on that ship is unknown, but it eventually led to death of Kristoph von Schmit and laucnh of the Imperial Nuclear Arsenal. June 6th 2038, 10:32 was the beginning of the end. First nuclear missile hit the city of Podrueja and many others followed. In just 20 minutes, entire duchy of Clenon was in flames. Millions died and millions were in desperate need of help. It was the end of the Empire. Aftermath Deimore presumably shot himself in the head, but his body was never recovered. Nearly all of the crew of ISS Darntus were unaware of his presence and many of the generals who were there were later killed in the following anarchy. In the official papers of the Imperial Army Deimore is listed as Missing. National Coalition fell under the command of Alicia Sanz Duran, who immediately ordered the remnants of the military to assist those in need of help in Clenon. Beiteynuese Military also took part in helping the Clenonese, as many of them were Jews. Jaques af Ehjnhelm disapeared with his Secret Police, but he was most likely captured and killed by Beiteynuese Mossad. Von Hertzleiger was captured and punished by the new courts of Darnussian Democratic Republic nearly a decade later. He was sentenced to death and killed. Josif Kaine found shelter in Pontesi and he died there, peacefully. Incident started a time of anarchy, where the remnants of the empire and supporters of DDR fought for power, politically and militarily. While official leaders of both factions had made it clear that the nation was now Republic, many monarchists refused to give up. Many generals of the Imperial Army either fought to the death or killed themselves, as many believed they would be punished for Deimores attacks. Antoniette I gave up her throne as planned and went to live with her daughter in Rildanor. Her final word as Empress were for peace and prayers for the victims of Deimores insane attacks. Deimore Incident also led to the fall of Darnussian Nationalism, a way of thinking that had dominated the country for centuries. The heritage of Marcus Manticore soon ended as Alicia Sanz Duran dissolved the National Coalition that was breaking up from the inside. The incident was the most damaging in Darnussia's history. The result was, rather than a return to the Republic, a period of 130-year anarchistic, revolutionary rule known as Post-Imperial Darnussia. It took nearly 2 centuries for the country to recover from the attack, to finally return to a multi-party modern democracy. However, by then, the ways of old Darnussia were all but wiped out. Conspiracy Theories It was later revieled that Claude Deimore was born in Pontesi and he arrived to Narikaton when he was 7 years old. It is widely believed that Deimore is still alive in Pontesi and that Pontesi Government might have been behind everything. In the most popular theories Deimore was alunatic who had hated Jews for his entire life and that the Incident was just end of it, as Deimore had launched the nukes in Clenon, heavily populated by Jews. Some even say Deimore was Pontesian Agent and was fully working for them in his crusade against the Jews.